


You should have ruined me when you had the chance

by Fibi94



Series: Charmed One Shots [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: “You should have ruined me when you had the chance!” she says as she looks at the blonde woman with pure hatred in her eyes.





	You should have ruined me when you had the chance

“You should have ruined me when you had the chance!” she says as she looks at the blonde woman with pure hatred in her eyes. She wants to twist the knife, she wants to make it worse for Charity Callahan but she doesn’t, her youngest sister’s hand on her shoulder, Harry's broken look as he looks away from both Charity and her and her sisters, Mel's small growl, all make her stop.

Her look says everything but her lips remained sealed.


End file.
